1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for tent poles, and more particularly to a locking device for tent poles including a rotating mushroom tip member or cap member capable of achieving a firm and easy coupling to poles and easily and conveniently replacing a broken pole piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, tents are provided with a plurality of poles serving as a frame for setting up a tent. Such poles have a hollow cylindrical shape such as a pipe shape. Each pole consists of a plurality of pole pieces connected together by a rubber string having a good elasticity. The rubber string extends through the interior of the pole and is connected at both ends thereof to both ends of the pole, respectively. A pair of mushroom tip members or general tip members are attached to both ends of the pole, respectively. Each mushroom tip member or general tip member of the pole is inserted at its tip portion into one of eyelets provided at the lower edge of the tent, so as to couple the pole to the body of the tent.
Referring to FIG. 1, an example of a mushroom tip member is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, a mushroom tip member 12 is fitted in one end of a pole 10. The mushroom tip member 12 is provided at one end thereof with an annular stopper flange 14. The mushroom tip member 12 also has a fitting portion extending from the annular stopper flange 14 so that the mushroom tip member 12 is fitted in the pole 10.
For assembling such a mushroom tip member to the pole 10, a rubber string is first connected at one end thereof to a pole piece which constitutes the first pole piece of the pole 10. Thereafter, the remaining pole pieces of the pole 10 are sequentially connected to the first pole piece while the rubber string extends through the pole pieces. The other end of the rubber string is connected to the last pole to piece of the pole 10. A pair of mushroom tip members, which have a construction shown in FIG. 1 and are coated with an adhesive on their fitting portions, are then forcibly fitted into opposite ends of the pole 10, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 2, an example of a general tip member is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 2, a general tip member 18 is fitted in one end of a pole 16. The general tip member 18 is provided at one end thereof with an annular stopper flange 20. The general tip member 18 also has a fitting portion extending from the annular stopper flange 20. The fitting member has a coupling hole 24 for coupling a rubber string 22.
For assembling such a general tip member to the pole 16, one end of the rubber string 22 is first inserted into the coupling hole 24 of a general tip member 18 so that it is bound to the general tip member 18. In this state, the general tip member 18 is fitted in a pole piece which constitutes the first pole piece of the pole 16 while the rubber string 22 extends through the first pole piece. Thereafter, the remaining pole pieces of the pole 16 are sequentially connected to the first pole piece while the rubber string extends through the pole pieces. Subsequently, the other end of the rubber string emerging from the last pole piece of the pole 16 is bound to another general tip member 18 by inserting it into the coupling hole 24 of that general tip member 18. This second general tip member 18 is then fitted in the last pole piece of the pole 16.
On the other hand, FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional cap type pole locking device. As shown in FIG. 3, the pole locking device includes a cap member 28 which is adapted to be inserted into a pole 26. The cap member 28 is provided at one end thereof with an annular stopper flange 30. The cap member 28 also has an insert portion extending from the annular stopper flange 30. At the insert portion, the cap member 28 is provided with a coupling hole 34 for coupling a rubber string 32.
Such a cap type pole locking device is used in a state in which it is coupled to a connector 36 for connecting a plurality of poles together, as shown in FIG. 3.
For coupling the cap type pole locking device to the connector 36, one end of the rubber string 32 is first inserted into the coupling hole 34 of the cap member 28 so that the rubber string 32 is bound to the cap member 28. In this state, the other end of the rubber string 32 extends through the connector 36 and the pole pieces of the pole 26. The other end of the rubber string 32 is then connected to the last pole piece of the pole 26. Under this condition, the cap member 28 is coupled to the connector 36 by virtue of the elastic force of the rubber string 32 in such a manner that its insert portion is inserted in the connector 36.
In the case of the conventional mushroom tip member 12 shown in FIG. 1, it is hardly separated from its pole when its tip portion is inserted into an eyelet provided at a tent. This is because the mushroom tip member 12 is firmly fitted in its pole. During the setup of the tent, accordingly, the pole, which is bent in the form of a bow, is prevented from being resiliently separated. In this case, however, it is difficult to replace a broken pole piece by a new one. This is because a rubber string extends through all pole pieces of the broken pole in such a manner that its both ends are fixedly connected to both ends of the pole, respectively, and the mushroom tip member is fixedly coupled to the pole. That is, the replacement of the broken pole piece is difficult unless the mushroom tip member 12 is separated from the pole 10. In this case, therefore, it is necessary to replace the broken pole itself by a new one. This results in an increase in replacing costs.
In the case of the conventional general tip member shown in FIG. 2, an easy replacement of a broken pole piece is achieved because general tip members 18 are simply fitted in both ends of a pole and maintained in position only by the elastic force of a rubber string 22 extending through the pole. In this case, however, the general tip members 18 may be easily separated from its pole when their tip portions are inserted into eyelets provided at a tent. During the setup of the tent, accordingly, the pole, which is bent in the form of a bow, may be resiliently separated, like a projectile. In severe cases, the user may be injured.
In the case of the cap type pole locking device of FIG. 3 adapted to connect a plurality of poles 26 together, its cap member 28, which is inserted in the connector 36, is simply fitted in an associated pole when a tent is set up. In this case, the coupling between the cap member 28 and associated pole is maintained only by the elastic force of a rubber string 32 extending through the pole. As a result, the cap member 28 may easily be separated from the pole 26 and connector 36. Accordingly, it is troublesome to set up a tent. This also results in an increase in setup time.